Saint Seiya
Sumário Saint Seiya (聖闘士星矢, Seinto Seiya), better known as Knight of Zodiac was the first manga series in the Japanese and genre "Battle Shounen" franchise, it was written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Published in weekly shonen jump from 1986 to 1990, the manga was adapted for a tv animated series by Toei Animation from 1986 to 1989, and its finale adapted in 3 other anime series (between 2002 and 2008). It is called "Classic Series" by fans, to differentiate it from others, as it is a series without sub-titles, the first of all. The story follows five mystical warriors called "Knights" (or "Saints"), who fight wearing Sacred Armor, whose aspects derive from the drawings of the various constellations, which the characters adopt as their intended symbols Protectors. These knights/Saints have vowed to defend the reincarnation of the Greek Goddess Athena in their battle against other gods who want to dominate the earth. Both the main manga and the adaptation of the anime were very successful in Japan and several European and Latin American countries, such as France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Mexico, dominican republic, peru, argentina, colombia, ecuador, chile and brazil. Four films were shown in Japanese theaters in 1987-1989. The anime was cancelled and unfinished in 1989, leaving a manga saga unanimated. However, in 2002, Toei Animation continued the anime in the form of three OVA series (the latter ended in 2008) in order to adapt the remaining arches of the manga, and, following this revival of the franchise, a fifth film was screened in 2004. A sixth film (which is in CG) premiered in Japan on June 21, 2014, and had its theatrical debut in world on September 11, 2014. Rules Under construction. Terminologia Terminology Status Authors: Masami Kurumada ' *'Writers supervised by Kurumada: **'Megumu Okada' **'Shiori Teshirogi' **'Chimaki Kuori' Classificação: Manga, Animes and Novels. Gêneros: Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi, Shōnen Classificação Indicativa: Free Mascot(s): * Supporters: *'Active:' **'Alonik' Awards: Power of the Verse * Under construction ---- 'Calculations and Explanation' |-|Classic and ND= 'Alphabetical order' |-|Ômega= |-|The Lost Canvas= |-|Episode G and Assassins= 'Alphabetical order' |-|Saintia Sho= |-|Soul of Gold= ''Characters'' |-|Clássico= 'Bronze Saints' 725096.jpg|'Seiya de Pégaso'|link=Seiya de Pégaso shiryu_hd_by_sonicx2011_dc15160.jpg|'Dragon Shiryu'|link=Dragon Shiryu hyoga_hd_by_sonicx2011_dc1516d.jpg|'Cygnus Hyoga'|link=Cygnus Hyoga shun_hd_by_sonicx2011_dc151ho.jpg|'Andromeda Shun'|link=Andromeda Shun ikki_hd_by_sonicx2011_dc151i6.jpg|'Phoenix Ikki'|link=Phoenix Ikki ---- 'Silver Saints' Heracles_algethi.jpg|'Heracles Algethi'|link=eracles Algethi Ff7ed0b3a8de1df1843d01e6c0333f49.png|'Perseus Algol'|link=Perseus Algol 52566051_555122398320382_8000722385070631321_n.jpg|'Centaurus Babeç'|link=Centaurus Babel Bcda8488f9a59a3ca7114fadcd065498.jpg|'Musca Dio'|link=Musca Dio Tumblr_p2retdF76F1vt688qo1_640.jpg|'Lizard Misty'|link=Lizard Misty Ptolemy_by_trident_poseidon_d5nne2x-350t.jpg|'Sagitta Ptolemy'|link=Sagitta Ptolemy ---- 'Gold Saints' cavaleiro_de_ouro___afrodite_de_peixes_by_sonicx2011_d7wa1nc.jpg|'Pisces Aphrodite'|link=Pisces Aphrodite cavaleiro_de_ouro___aiolia_de_leao_by_sonicx2011_d7wa42p.jpg|'Leo Aiolia'|link=Leo Aiolia cavaleiro_de_ouro___aiolos_de_sagitario_by_sonicx2011_d7wa2oz.jpg|'Sagittarius Aiolos'|link=Sagittarius Aiolos cavaleiro_de_ouro___aldebaran_de_touro_by_sonicx2011_d7wa57y.jpg|'Taurus Aldebaran'|link=Taurus Aldebaran cavaleiro_de_ouro___camus_de_aquario_by_sonicx2011_d7wa28z.jpg|'Aquarius Camus'|link=Aquarius Camus cavaleiro_de_ouro___dohko_de_libra_by_sonicx2011_d7wa3ff.jpg|'Libra Dōko'|link=Libra Dōko cavaleiro_de_ouro___mascara_da_morte_de_cancer_by_sonicx2011_d7wa4gw.jpg|'Cancer Deathmask'|link=Cancer Deathmask cavaleiro_de_ouro___milo_de_escorpiao_by_sonicx2011_d7wa2wa.jpg|'Scorpio Milo'|link=Scorpio Milo cavaleiro_de_ouro___mu_de_aries_by_sonicx2011_d7wa5oq.jpg|'Aries Mu'|link=Aries Mu cavaleiro_de_ouro___saga_de_gemeos_by_sonicx2011_d7wa4vi.jpg|'Gemini Saga'|link=Gemini Saga cavaleiro_de_ouro___shaka_de_virgem_by_sonicx2011_d7wa3uy.jpg|'Virgo Shaka'|link=Virgo Shaka cavaleiro_de_ouro___shura_de_capricornio_by_sonicx2011_d7wa2fn.jpg|'Capricorn Shura'|link=Capricorn Shura ---- 'Marinas Generals' Baian.jpg|'Sea Horse Baian'|link=Sea Horse Baian Io.jpg|'Scylla Io'|link=Scylla Io Isaak.jpg|'Kraken Isaak'|link=Kraken Isaak Kanon.jpg|'Sea Dragon Kanon'|link=Sea Dragon Kanon Krishna.jpg|'Chrysaor Krishna'|link=Chrysaor Krishna Lymnades.jpg|'Lyumnades Scale'|link=Lyumnades Scale Sorento.jpg|'Siren Sorrento'|link=Siren Sorrento 'Other Marinas' Thethis.jpg|Mermaid Thetis|link=Mermaid Thetis 'Gods' 'Concepts' |-|ND= 'Gods' 'Olympians' 'Others' Chronos.png|'Chronos'|link=Chronos (Saint Seiya) HecateYoungND.png|'Hécate'|link=Hécate (Saint Seiya) |-|Ômega= |-|The Lost Canvas= |-|Episódio G e Assassino= |-|Saintia Sho= |-|Alma de Ouro= Aioria_soul_of_gold_by_etamindraconis_db0ga5t-fullview.jpg|'Leo Aiolia'|link=Leo Aiolia (Soul of Gold) Saga_soul_of_gold_by_etamindraconis_da7yb5z-fullview.jpg|'Gemini Saga'|link=Gemini Saga (Soul of Gold) Category:Saint Seiya Category:Galleries Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Novel